1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to binders with associated flexible pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Binders are used to hold a variety of items, such as papers, pencils, cards, and similar objects. The carrying capacity of the binder however is limited to the space between the front and back covers of the binder. Also, once the covers are closed, a user cannot tell if a particular item is inside the binder or not. To verify whether these items are present, the covers must be opened to see if the particular item is inside the binder or not. For example, many users carry credit cards or even key chains in their binders. However, users sometimes forget to check the inside of their binders and leave home without them, and this may mean locking themselves out of their homes or not being able to purchase anything without their credit cards.
Furthermore, carrying accessories inside a binder takes up valuable carrying space within the binder. Indeed, carrying items such as credit cards and key chains inside the binder means less space for other items, such as papers and pens. Also, binders are generally designed to hold papers, but not a ruler, for example. That is, most binders have 12 inches of exterior height but the interior vertical height is slightly less than 12 inches, so that a 12 inch ruler does not quite fit vertically inside the binder. Instead, the ruler is diagonally placed to compensate for the slight extension of the ruler. In other words, the binder lacks an appropriate place to conveniently carry a 12 inch ruler.
Yet another shortcoming with today's binders is that the space between the covers is not economically utilized. That is, once the covers of the binder are closed there is generally a void between the front cover and the papers being held by the three ring holder mechanism. The void exists because the three ring holder mechanism generally protrudes out from the spine or the back cover so that the papers slope down against the back cover, and the negative slope of the papers forms a void or space between the paper and the front cover. Some binders do have interior pockets on the inside of the covers, but these pockets do not take full advantage of the void, because the interior pockets do not bulge or expand to take advantage of the void. That is, the pockets are attached to the cover around all of the edges so that the pockets are held close to the cover and cannot bulge or expand into the void.
Accordingly, there still is a need for a binder that can carry accessories and larger items such as a ruler conveniently without taking up valuable space within the binder, so that a user can tell if the items are being carried by the binder or not; and to provide a configuration that takes advantage of the void left between the cover and the papers held in the three ring binder mechanism.